Fun
by F.Merc
Summary: Sam knew it was going to be a great day ahead of him.


Sam knew it was going to be a great day ahead of him.

Granted he was still in bed and hadn't even done anything yet, but that warm tingling feeling in his chest wouldn't go away. The birds were chirping outside, streams of balmy sun were beaming through his bedside window, and the sound of his family moving about downstairs made him feel so giddy already. He loved it when he woke up to mornings like these.

Feeling so full of content, Sam didn't even realize the sound of his alarm blaring throughout the room. Usually it irked him to no end, but today it felt like it wasn't even there at all. It must have been because he was too busy soaking in all of the happiness he was feeling.

With a big grin on his face, Sam rose from his bed and shut off the alarm on his nightstand. It read seven and it was time for him to start his day.

He headed over to the bathroom down the hall to freshen up. There he went through his daily ritual of brushing his teeth, changing his clothes, and styling his hair. Sam was grateful that his siblings were already up, because he didn't have to rush through everything today like he usually did.

Once he was finished, Sam went downstairs to join his family for breakfast. As he stepped into the kitchen he noticed that his mom was already washing the dishes while his dad was reading over his papers for work. Stevie and Stacy were running around everywhere, whether it was because they were getting things ready for school or because they were just being their typical hyper selves, he didn't know.

"Oh Sam, I left a plate of pancakes for you on the table if you'd like some. Your father and I have to take Stacy and Stevie to school early today. They're going off to science camp for the week."

"Thanks mom, but I think I'm in the mood for cereal today."

Sam opened the kitchen cabinet and searched for his favorite brand. It was all the way in the back, seeing as he liked to hide it from his other siblings. Grabbing a bowl, Sam started pouring Cocoa Puffs and milk into it.

Glancing over her shoulder, his mother asked him, "and Sam I trust you'll be able to take care of yourself tonight? Both of us are working late and probably won't be home until midnight."

Mouthful of cereal, Sam managed to reply with a quick _yeah I'll be fine_ and _don't worry about me_.

He watched his family scour about as he ate the rest of his breakfast. The twins were packing up the final things that they would need for camp, his mother was grabbing her coat while sparing a momentary at herself in the hallway mirror, and his father was searching the house for his car keys.

As the second hand of the kitchen clock ticked closer to seven thirty, Sam dumped his bowl into the sink and grabbed his backpack. Joining his family by the door, they all left the house in unison. Stepping onto the driveway though, he parted ways with them and headed for the bus stop.

Sam didn't have to walk far. The bus stop was down the road a bit and he was thankful that they lived near a main street. Taking the bus was very convenient and cheap; he preferred it over riding in cars most of the time.

Upon arrival Sam noticed that he was a few minutes early. He whispered out a _Yes!_ and fist pumped enthusiastically. He was always either right on time or too late when the bus arrived, so it looked like he was going to catch the bus without any rushing on his part.

He didn't have to wait for too long though, as a shiny blue convertible pulled up along the curb in front of him. The music blaring from the speakers ended the serene silence of the morning. Its loudness probably disturbed his neighbors, but Sam didn't really care because right there in the car were his friends. They were all smiling broadly and gesturing for him to join them in the car. It was an offer for a ride and how could he deny that? They were his friends and he was sure he would have fun with them no matter what happened.

Sam smiled genuinely and walked over to his awaiting friends. Puck was in the driver's seat, Rachel was sitting in the passenger's seat, Mercedes was sitting in the seat behind Puck, and Kurt was sitting behind Rachel. That left the hump for him, but Sam didn't really mind it because that way he got to sit next to both of them instead of just one of them.

Kurt opened the door and got out so Sam could get in. As soon as everyone buckled up, Puck floored the accelerator and took off.

xx

The whole day went by in a blur and in the blink of an eye Sam realized that it was already dark. He was still in the convertible with the other Glee club members but they were all wearing different clothes. The girls were now wearing casual dresses while the boys had various combinations of t-shirts and jeans. He didn't remember changing at all, but then again, he didn't even remember what happened during the day. He figures that whatever he did was a lot of fun because he was still feeling as jubilant as he was this morning.

Taking a break from all the laughing and fun they're having in the car, Sam glances over to the dashboard to get a look at the time. It was seven forty-five and with a quick look around Sam assumes that they were going to Puck's house, seeing as they're on the highway and the only time they take the highway is to go to Puck's house. The man himself was driving at a steady pace. It was fast enough to feel like they were zooming by but slow enough to stay within the acceptable speed limit.

They were just cruising at the moment but Sam felt like he was flying. The wind was just the right temperature tonight and having the wind go through his hair felt really nice. He decided that owning a convertible was totally awesome and that he was definitely going to get one someday.

Minutes went by and Sam was having so much fun. They were all singing and dancing (as much as one can while sitting in a car) together and having a blast. He had his friend Kurt sitting on his right, and hell, he had friends sitting all around him and he couldn't have been happier. They were all acting like typical teenagers kicking it with each other and he loved it.

xx

Before Sam even realized it, they all arrived at Puck's party. Dozens of cars were parked along the street and people were scattered everywhere. Once everyone saw the party host they began walking towards the house. There were lines of people waiting at the door to get in and Sam couldn't believe that this many people showed up. Puck certainly knew how to throw one hell of a party.

Once everybody was in, the party went into full swing. Drinks were passed out, music was blasted, a dance floor was opened up, and people began to let loose. There was no limit to what they could do and the party goers took full advantage of that.

Sam himself was just leaning back against a wall and observing his group of friends from a distance. He initially went to go get another beer, but stopped as he made his way back. He was captivated at how relaxed and carefree his teammates looked right now; it was a rather nice change from their usual demeanors at school. They looked like they were having a grand time and when Sam thinks about it, he's actually having a lot of fun too. He doesn't want this end.

A loud ringing interrupts his thoughts. Sam realizes that it's _his_ phone ringing and fishes it out of his pocket. The caller ID flashes with the name Artie Abrams and Sam hides his surprise well when he answers the phone.

Before Sam can even get out a hello, Artie begins talking on the other end.

"So I'm chillin' in the front seat."

Okay, Sam thinks, his dad's probably driving him over to Puck's party right now.

"I'm drivin', crusin'."

Wow. He didn't think that Artie could drive. Maybe he was using his walker or something, because last time Sam checked, Artie uses a wheelchair. Whatever, maybe Artie's just messing with him again.

"Fast lanes, switchin' lanes." Artie pauses for a bit, but starts right back up again, "with a car up on my side."

By now Sam is done over thinking it and decides to play along. It's a lot of fun anyway, so he throws in a _Woo!_ to let Artie know that he's still on the line.

Sam navigates his way to the backyard. Once he gets there he laughs, because there right next to a fold up table is Artie. He's still talking to Sam on the phone while helping Mike and Finn set up a game of beer pong. He looks a little drunk but Sam isn't too sure.

Artie looks over and notices Sam laughing. He laughs along with him and waves him over. They hang up their phones as Sam reaches the table. Standing next to Artie, they get ready to play beer pong.

"We gonna have fun, come on, come on, y'all!"

xx

Sam thinks he's a bit drunk, because now he's standing on a makeshift stage in Puck's front yard with Rachel. They're both singing and being silly as they flail around on top of the stage. It's obvious that they're both drunk but the crowd in front of them doesn't seem to mind as they're jumping and cheering anyway.

Hours pass. The music continues to blast into the night sky and the strobe lights don't stop shining. The party goers don't seem to tire though, as they continuously shout different words at the top of their lungs throughout the whole evening.

The phrases that are shouted the most, Sam observes, are _partyin'_ and _yeah_.

xx

The night comes to a close and Puck drops him off at his house. As Sam falls onto his bed, he looks back and realizes that he was right. Today _was_ a great day. It was Friday (his favorite day of the week), he got to party with his friends, and it was fun, fun, fun, fun.

He's looking forward to the weekend.

* * *

><p>AN: If you hadn't noticed by now, this is 100% crackfic based on Friday.


End file.
